Daughter of a ConMan
by Erik'sBestAlto
Summary: What happens when a cirtian Professor brings his daughter to River City and she meets a cirtian Tommy Djilas? Read to find out... :


~AU: Hey guys! Pick-A-Little-Write-A-Little here (formerly known as Erik'sBestAlto! I am seriously in love with Meredith Wilson's The Music Man right now because I got a part in the play that my local ACT (Area Community Theater) is showing! I'm an extra pick-a-little-talk-a-little lady! I don't have lines or a name, but that's okay! Because everyone's so nice! And the guy who plays as Greg (Harold Hill's real name) is so FUNNY! Like everyday he makes us laugh! So, anyway, Marian, please do the disclaimer for me!

Greg: I wanna do it!

Marian: She asked me!

Greg: But I wanna!

Marian: Too bad!

Me: You can both do it!

Marian and Greg: Fine... Pick-A-Little-Write-A-Little doesn't own Meredith Wilson's The Music Man … or any of the character's besides Melody, Athena, John, and Marc. but we all love her and her weirdness...

Me: ***** to Marian and Greg * you better... * to readers * enjoy! (AU inside an AU: The reason that there are so many 'R's whenever Mrs. Paroo is talking is because of her accent... I didn't know what else to represent her accent with) Thanks!

~Pick-A-Little-Write-A-Little

It's been 7 years since Greg has seen his daughter. That's why you never hear about her... he didn't mean for her to happen, but she did and she loves her, no doubt he loves her. But he's in River City, Iowa and she's in Davenport, Iowa. She has been staying with his sister, Athena, for almost her entire life. Now, he's going to get her back.

_I hope she remembers who I am, _Greg thought. _She'll come home and she, Marian, and I can be a proper family... I hope..._

Marian was skeptical about Greg having a daughter who isn't her own. But it took some time and she finally was warming up to the idea of bringing her home . That way she could finally have a mother and not an aunt as the female role of the house. She would have a mother (Marian), a father (Greg), an uncle (Winthrop), a-kind-of uncle (Marcellus), and a grandmother (Mrs. Paroo). She would be in a great environment, loving and kind.

But Greg couldn't help but to worry. Would she recognize him? Would she want to go home? Would she want a step-mother? Would she like HIM? All of these questions just popped into his head as he drove in his new steam-automobile to Davenport.

_Well, I'm about to find out. _He thought as he parked his car in the Mauser's driveway.

Greg knocked on the door, only to be greeted by John, Athena's son.

"Hey kid," Greg said, ruffling John's hair. " How are you?"

"Good, do you want Mom?" John said.

Greg just smiled. "You know me too well."

This time John smiled and rolled his eyes, then he opened the door to let Greg in.

John ran upstairs and after a few minutes Athena, Marc (Athena's husband) and a 15 year old girl came to the front door.

"So," the girl said. "Your my dad. Nice to finally meet you... again."

Everyone chuckled.

" I don't suppose you remember my name, do ya'?" She asked. Pulling down the bottom of her blue plaid dress, which was sticking up to her dislike.

"I do, in fact." Greg said.

"Oh really?" She said with a smirk. "Then what is it?"

"Melody April Cruise." Greg said.

"Your good." Melody said. "Ready to go?"

Greg nodded.

Melody said her good-bye's and left with Greg. They talked about what each other did over the sum of 7 years and how Greg got re-married. Melody was (surprisingly) happy with this. She really didn't like her old mother. She never paid attention to her, that's why she went with her dad, but he had to get some money and then he'd promised he would come and get her when he had enough for them to live off of.

_Well, _Melody thought. _He kept his promise._

Once they got ton the Paroo household, Melody was greeted by hugs and kissed and not-very-confusing questions. But after all, she was a 15 year old girl. A very intelligent 15 year old girl.

"Melody!" Marian said and pulled her into a long hug. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!"

"I can't either!" Melody said.

Then, a small boy, probably 11, with red hair came wondering in. He saw Melody and cowered behind Mrs. Paroo. Melody took a step back. Greg put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Melody," Marian said. "This is Winthrop, my little brother. He doesn't talk much because-"

"I lithp, tho if I don't talk to you, I'm not trying to be offenthive, I just don't talk." Winthrop interrupted.

Melody smiled. "Okay. I'm used to it. My cousin, John, lisps too, so I grew up with it."

Winthrop smiled back and then said, "Oh boy! I jutht know that we're going to be GREAT friendth! I can thow you my fithin' thpot, and the lake, and all around the thity! Come on! First I'll show you the town..." He and Melody them swept out the door, leaving Marian, Greg, and Mrs. Paroo.

"Well, she's a fine girl," She said. " Verry, intelligent. Verry nice. I'd say you've got a good one!"

"Well, Mrs. Paroo," Greg said with a smirk. "you do too."

Marian smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Mrs. Paroo shouted. "I've got to put jelly in the stove for her parrty!"

"Yes Mama," Marian said. "I'll help-"

"Oh no you don't! You haven't seen your husband for three weeks! Sit down, enjoy each others company, and just talk, for St. Brutus's sake!"

"Are you-"

"Yes, Marian. Now sit!"

Marian did what she was told and sat down immediately. Greg followed. Once they sat, Marian put her head on his shoulder and just sighed.

"It's nice to have you back." She said, eyes half closed. "Do you think that Melody will be able to fit in?"

"Marian, she's my daughter. She'll find trouble and solve it... maybe not in the best way, but someway." Greg responded, kissing the tip of Marian's nose. She just smiled.

"Didn't Tommy break up with Zaneeta?" Marian asked.

"Yes... what are you getting at, Madame Librarian?"

"Well, she's a 15 year old girl... he's a 16 year old boy..."

"Oh... OH!"

"Now you get it!" Marian rolled her eyes.

"Well, as I said, she'll find trouble, but she'll solve it." Greg said with a wink.

MEANWHILE...

"Here'th the danthe hall, and here'th the Candy Kitchen, and here'th the Billiard Parlor... and that thould be it..." Winthrop said.

"Winthrop," Melody said. "Who's that boy across the street?"

"Oh, that'th Tommy Djliith. He jutht broke up with his girlfriend, Thaneeta. He'th been kind of thad about it, moping all over town. I'm thinking he jutht needth a hug." Winthrop replied.

"Winthrop, how 'bout you go to the Candy Kitchen and get yourself a treat. Here's 10 dollars."

"Gee, thankth!" He replied.

_I've got some Tommy to cheer up._ Melody thought.

She walked into the alley that Tommy was moping in.

"Hello?" She called out innocently.

"Hi?" A voice responded.

"My name is Melody. I'm new in town. And I was wondering if you could, ya' know... show me around?"

"Alright, it'll take HER out of my mind." Somebody walked towards her. "I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure."


End file.
